Pleading for Love
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: Oneshot for contest winner Project Shadow! Couples fight all the time, but what happens when the fight goes too far...ShadAmy, Emotions and Sex FTW! R


**LovelyBubbles07- **Ok...in this mist of trying sooo hard to do all these short little one-shots...I'm gonna try and keep my promise for the last Contest winner, **Project Shadow** and go on and do this little Mature Shad Amy one shot....sorry that it took so fuckin long dude...and don't expect spectacular...seeing as though your stories as spectacular and I'm currently on LRG writer's block...

yeah I know...

fffffffffffffffffffffffFuck...

BTW this one shot is inspired by **Anthony Hamilton's **song** Please. **

Don't worry though...I'll try to make this as Hot and heavy as possible...

Disclaimer: I don't own shit...can't think of anything funneh to say...because I've got writer's block

yeah I know...

FffffffffffffffffffffffFuck!

**Pleading for Love**

**One-Shot for Contest Winner Project Shadow**

"I need you to stay with me....please.."

Amy protested in my mind but her heart couldn't turn him away. She heard him call her name in his sleep too many times and she wondered if he really let her go like he said. She knew full well that she couldn't replace his best friend, but he calls out for her like they were more than that. She also knew that his resentment towards GUN would never go away, but he didn't have to do it this time. He promised that he wouldn't take another life, even if it was necessary. He did it for her, he was trying to protect her, but she didn't want the man to die. He didn't want the same thing to happen to her, for her to end up like Maria. She understood the closeness that they had, but its in the past, isn't it? She's held him so many times at night and cried when he did at the horrible images that ran through his head. She's always been there. So why couldn't she stay today?

Shadow down up at her, his eyes were blazing in the dim moonlight that shone through in the crack of the open windows. They had been arguing for some time now. It was now 3:00am in the morning, they were both very tired. The morning sun would break in soon, and the new day would come, whether they settled the problem or not. In the morning they would have to carry on through the day, with this unfinished business, they had to settle it now. He had never begged before, never gotten on his knees for anyone, but for this female he would go to hell and back. It was his past that haunted him so, his sister, his best friend and the only person he ever loved before now, haunted his heart. No one understood this hurt but Amy. They were screaming at each other, both knew that they were wrong, and yet she wanted to walk out the door. He only told her that if she couldn't understand, she could go.

Oh how he regretted those words now....

"Make up your mind Shadow....Do you want me to be here or not?"

Shadow looked away for a moment. In truth, he needed her desperately, his pride told him otherwise. But he knew, pride didn't matter. He couldn't of survived this long without her by his side.

"I love you....stay....."

Amy looked down at him, the red silk baby doll covering her curves nicely, her hand still at the door knob of the front door of their apartment. Resentful thoughts ran through her head and she shook them out. Shadow thought she was saying no and he dropped to his knees. Reaching out, he grabbed her leg and held it, holding his head to it so she wouldn't see his face, his ears laying flat on his head. She felt him tremble slightly as he breathed deeply. She knew that he wouldn't break down, he just wouldn't...but the way he held her at that moment proved to her something she had never seen in him.  
"You truly care for me Shadow....don't you?'

He grunted in response, his eyelids closed tight, fearing that he might not keep composed if he looked into her eyes and saw the look of disapproval. He felt her shift and then he looked away quickly as she bent down to his level. Peeking from the corner of his eyes, he saw her crying and he instantly embraced her, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much...I just can't leave you....But...it hurts..."

She sobbed into his chest as they held each other, the moonlight illuminating the room as they sat in the middle of the hallway. She looked at him and kissed him softly, and he wiped the tears from her eyes softly with his thumb.

"I'm....sorry...."

Amy's ears perked as he heard his words. As long as she's known him, Shadow has never in his life ever said he was sorry for anything. A small tear trickled down her muzzle and she kissed him again, this time more hungrily as she parted his lips and their tongues danced. Amy sighed and broke the kiss and she gaze at him.

"I need you to make love to me...please."

He nodded to her and kissed her again, gently laying her back against the hard wood floor as he took of her top, rubbing her body softly. Light gasps escaped from her mouth as he ran his fingertips through her pink and peach fur, caressing her soft curves. He started to relax as she looked down at him, and she bit her lip. Anxious nips and licks at her body caused her to shiver and she pulled his head up to return the favor, sampling the taste of his fur. Kissing and licking at the base of his ears, she rubs them slowly as he licks down her chest in between her breasts. Reaching her navel, his tongue swirls and tickles her, the actions receiving a mixture of chuckles and moans. He mockingly bites her inner thighs and licks them slowly toward her core, and her tail wags a bit at the closeness.

Amy then sits up and starts to push him away, wanting to tease him on her own as she starts to nibble and kiss down his body, running her tongue down his muscular chest and abs, matting the fur as she goes. Nibbling at his collarbone, she licks the spots where she bites hard, cause his sheathed member to jump and his grunts and moans to increase in sound. His claws ran through her quills, her tongue swirled downward to his lower regions. He pulled her up as she rubbed his length and he kissed her small mounds, sucking on her nipples gently. They tossed and turned in the moonlight, bodies writhing and aching in lust and want. He lapped at her raining juices as she dragged her tongue across his long shaft She engulfed him in entirety and he nibbled at her sensitive nub and pushed his fingers into her. Grunts and moans filled the room with sound and Amy shivered as she gulped the drops of pre-cum that entered her mouth.

He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to please her, to prove his love. He lapped up the last bit of honey from her flower and she turned her head, emerald eyes hazed in lust. Shadow held her hips as she sat up, positioning herself. He sat up and kissed and nibbled at her neck as she lowered herself onto the hard rod. They started off slowly as he tried to hold her breasts. She kissed his lips as he moved her up, her warm juices dripping down his length as he held her there, and then brought her down, bury himself in her warmth once more. Her walls tightly clenched and stretched around him, her body seemed to be on fire, one that she enjoyed. Her gasps and pants fueled him to go a bit faster, pushing harder, deeper into her. She shivered and held his hands as he squeezed her mounds. Licking her neck softly and grunting he started to slam into her, enjoying her cries of his name, they way she threw her head back into his shoulder, the way her heat seemed to be an addiction. Her body tingled, she felt that she was getting close and she screamed for him to give it his all. He was close to his brink but he didn't want it to end, he held her hips once again and pounded, making her petite body bounce on top of him as he grit his teeth, trying to hold it in.

Amy screamed his name and her ears fell lazily as she twitched, her body was numb but the euphoria she felt was amazing. The rush of warm cum showered over his erection and it was too much for him to bare. He spilled himself into her, biting her shoulder so he wouldn't cry out. Slow and shallow thrusts were all that he could muster as she rode our their massive orgasm. She kissed his lips passionately, and he held her waist, never wanting to let her go. They moved only slightly to the door for support as they felt the feeling of sleep come upon them. Amy leaned to his shoulder as his cock slipped out of her and she closed her eyes.

"I don't want to change you....you know that don't you? I...I just want you to be happy...."

Shadow looked down at her as the rays of sunlight started to show. Looking over to the clock briefly, it was 6:00am. They had work to go to, life had to start over again, but he didn't care as much as he thought he would. He sighed and closed his eyes. Life could wait today, healing had to begin.

"I know...."

The End

**Ok guys...I know I'm really weak, so I cryed while writing this...you may not. IDK...but its emotional...**

**DAMN THIS PAIRING FOR MAKING ME SO EMOTIONAL!!! **

**anyways, please review lovelys!**

**Poppin' Out**

**-LovelyBubbles07**


End file.
